A Change In Dean
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover One-shot! Sam re-calls about the time a change came in Dean. Dean puts in some in-sight, too. DeanxSharpay, mentions SamxJessica, TroyxGabriella and one-sided TroyxSharpay


_Title: A Change In Dean_

_Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover One-shot! Sam re-calls about the time a change came in Dean. Dean puts in some in-sight, too. DeanxSharpay, mentions SamxJessica, TroyxGabriella and one-sided TroyxSharpay_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

_Rating: T_

---

**Silent Knight: I only own this small oneshot, this oneshot itself and my iPod. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Change In Dean**

**Oneshot**

It had been stupid. Although, Dean Winchester didn't want to be a stupid janitor, so, he agreed to becoming a teacher.

That was until he found out he had to be filling in for some sick drama teacher. He was no good in drama! Sam Winchester, his geek of a brother, was better; he always talked about Shakespeare and all that crap. Plus, he had to help those stupid "Wildcat" students preform some pansy play! What the fuck was up with that?

Although, nevertheless, Sam made him fill in for that Ms. Darbus chick and gave him a bunch of papers that basically outlined what the lesson was for each day - a theme for what stupid play they were going to do and a whole time-line that showed how much time was going to be spent on which subject of the play and even stupid discussions about it. All of the papers were colour-coordinated.

Could Sam _be more _of a weird, lanky neat freak?

But all this stupid stuff washed away when he met _her_.

Her name was Sharpay Evans, and she was some sort of Drama Queen slash Ice Queen at East High with her brother Ryan Evans who followed her around everywhere. Everyone called him a poodle, but Dean knew that Ryan guy was her bitch better than anyone. He would probably even kiss her ass if she asked him to. So, anyway, this Sharpay chick was _in love_ with some stupid basketball player name Troy Bolton who was all googly-eyes over some Gabriella Montez who was a math whiz and, overall, a goody-two-shoes who _definitely _needed to get laid. Plus, it didn't help matters knowing that she _obviously _was a virgin; all she did was giggle and blush and all that shit.

Man, that Gabriella was definitely either Sam's soul mate or his twin separated at birth. Well...she _was _pretty young, but she really did seem like Sam's twin.

Anyway, Sharpay began to spend more time with Dean, and she got him annoyed...at first. Sure, he thought she was hot, but Sam strictly told him not to be banging and students. Plus, they would just fall in love with Dean like the little school girls they were and would suicide when he would leave. But of course, Dean totally understood them; he _was_ a handsome bastard and God did he know it.

All Sharpay really did was distract him from the hunt, but after wards, she began to be someone he looked forward to seeing at East High. He could see all the passion and commitment she showed when she was acting and singing, and, man, when she shook those hips! It made Dean _crazy_. He would never look at dancing the same way again - ever. Plus, it seemed like you could even grope a girl when dancing and she won't slap you. How awesome is _that_?

Dean could totally see that this whole thing was her life. He was pretty much like her; except that he hunting monsters and crap that wanted to mess with him and Sammy.

He never realized when he fell in love with her, or when he felt like he had to know her better. Soon, this whole relationship they had between each other was...special, to Dean. He felt content and actually _normal _when he talked with her or laughed with her. Even her presence made him feel more lively. Sam even noticed his new behavior and was curious as to what had happened to him - like it had happened overnight, which, to him, it seemed like it did. But when he found out that Dean was getting a little _too _acquainted with Sharpay, he knew what he had to do. It was time to wrap the hunt up quick before Dean did something he would regret later - like tell her about what he _really _did as a "job."

But it was too late.

Dean kissed her, and his fate was sealed. That one kiss changed him completely from one man, to another in seconds. He never felt so...weird, but, in a good way, you know? He finally realized how much Sam loved Jessica, and how hurt he felt when she was ripped away from him by the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Finally, he _understood _the overwhelming feeling Sam had to try and protect Jessica when she was on the ceiling, burning, _dying_. Why all those nightmares came to him. He understood _everything. _

First, Sam was angry at Dean. Then that anger turned into silent anger. The silent anger then morphed itself into disappointment. Disappointment changed into silent disappointment. Silent disappointment slowly made its way into realization. Realization which molded into shock. Shock finally into surprise. Surprise into a slow understanding.

Finally, he understood why Dean had done that. How Dean felt towards Sharpay - heck, even what he felt for Ryan the Bitch as he used to call him. _("That guy is totally Sharpay's bitch, I'm telling ya Sammy," Dean told him, "The idiot would believe her if she told him the moon was made of cheese! Or if chicks really had dicks and dudes had vaginas." He finally stopped talking when Ryan "the Bitch" walked past before bursting into laughter when Ryan disappeared from the end of the hallway.)_

Although, Sam couldn't believe it when Dean took Sharpay's virginity away. _(Dean confessed the day after it happened, but told him he truthfully thought that she wasn't a virgin. Sam didn't talk to him for a while, but finally gave in, like he almost always does.) _He couldn't believe it, but there was nothing that he could do that could've changed what happened between Dean, a twenty-six year old, and a _seventeen _year old.

Though when he saw the way Dean held Sharpay after the ghost that were killing Wildcats murdered Ryan, he was _sure _that Sharpay was meant for his older brother - no matter _what _the age difference was and how illegal and bad it was, their relationship. The main thing was that they were in love, and Sam finally relented. Finally noticed the true love and devotion for her in his brothers eyes and knew - _just knew_ - that this time, the relationship Dean was in was _real_. It was based on_ something _- something that _wasn't _sex or just some fun, meaningless little fling. It was based on love.

When they were leaving after successfully killing the spirit, Sharpay demanded that she come along with them. If Sam said it looked like Dean was surprised and horrified by what she said, then it would be a complete and utter understatement. He was absolutely livid when he told her she couldn't come along, and the two got into a huge fight which reduced her into tears and Dean immediately wrapped his arms around her and _finally_ agreed, water welling up in his eyes as well.

Sam was shocked.

And that was _also_ an understatement.

* * *

**Silent Knight: So...let me know what you guys thought with a simple little review. Even a ":)" would suffice or even one word. I don't mind. :D**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
